Fear Odysseus
by Soha Friend
Summary: This is a story about Slade Wilson (Deathstroke) and his daughter Rose Wilson (The Ravanger) who are looking for Joseph (Jericho) to save his life from Odysseus. Oneshot.
This FanFic was made with . / as a roleplay, so each paragraph is either about Rose or Slade.

All the rights for the characters belong to Dc Comics.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

The two stood atop a hill, it was early in the morning. Fog surrounded them as they waited for their competitor. "So if Odysseus is my grandfather aka your dad...why does he want to destroy us?" Rose Asked him quietly as she adjusted her eyepatch so it fit over her scar perfectly. They always did have family problems but she doesn't even remember meeting Charles Wilson. She reached back and grabbed her two swords, holding them firmly, they were sharp enough to cut right through the thick fog.

Wind blew and cleared the area, revealing a mysterious figure standing in the distance, just staring at them.

"Is that him? He doesn't look all that scary...why isn't he advancing?" Ravager was asking a lot of questions but she was curious. Soon a small army appeared behind him. "Woo..." Rose was always ready for a fight, she hasn't had a good brawl in about two weeks and couldn't wait to kick ass. All she asked was that her father wasn't too overprotective and let her do her thing.

Slade put a hand over rose. " Stay here." He didn't want her hurt and he knew that this was the exact thing that was going to hurt her. He took out his own sword. He was going to fight Oddyseus alone. He did enough harm to her. He stepped into the fight leaving Rose behind.

'Hah, my old man is real funny, he thinks I'm going to stay put.' Ravager thought. Once Slade was on the battle ground she followed after him, slicing through people who got in her way. There's no way she was going to miss out on the action. "Sorry, father. I just wanted to meet my grandfather face to face." Rose said as she swung her sword. She knew Slade would probably be upset at her decision to disobey, but she couldn't let him fight this alone. "We're a team remember."

Slade had no time to be disappointed with his daughter. He had to fight for his children's lives. Rose didn't know that yet but Odysseus didn't come for them he was looking for Joseph. And if he found him he would technically be invisible. Slade's blade flew through Odysseus' chest. But that was no good he healed right with the blade in his heart and then took it out without problem. They would have to fight hard to win this one.

"Woah..." Rose watched as he quickly healed "what is this guy?! He certainly isn't human." Rose impaled Charles with her sword and laughed nervously as it did nothing to him. "I'll work on taking out the minions." Rose backed away and sliced up his army

Slade took rose by the hand. He couldn't believe himself that they are going to run. But they had no choice. They were not fighting him again until they know what is he. Slade backed away shooting from a distance and then an airplane flew over their heads. He forced Rose to go with him.

She gasped as she was pulled "slade! Slade let me go, I can't take 'em!" Rose yelled as they ran "I can't fight him from a distance like you, I don't have a damn gun." She put her two swords away and sighed. She began to run with her father now instead of trying to pull away. "Where are we running?"

"We are not running at all dear" Slade said as he pushed rose into the small war plane. "You see he is not here to kill us, he is simply distracting us." Slade went in the plane himself. "He is here for your brother and we have to find Joseph before he does!" Slade sat in the pilot's seat. Put off autopilot and flew off.

"Joe? But, why would he be after him?" Rose asked as she fell into the plane, she held onto the handle attached to the ceiling and looked out the widow down at the battlefield. She loved her brother dearly and would never want any harm to come to him. "Slade, he's gone." She said referring to Oddyseus. "Like, there's no trace that we were even there. He's already on his way for Joe, can this thing go any faster?!" Rose asked as she turned to her father.

"Well you see all I know is that Joseph's power is somehow similar to Odysseus' and..." Slade flew the plane as fast as he could. "His powers can grand him immortality" Slade made the plane go slower. "The thing is that he doesn't know where Joe is" Slade frowned, "But neither do we,"

"No fair, Joe got cool powers but i didn't." She mumbled. "I know where he is." Rose perked up "I'm the only one he stays in touch with that I know of. He's traveling, last he told me he was in some jungle." She explained, trying to tell him everything she knew about where her brother was.

"Do you have his telephone number so we could locate him? If we could just get to him before Odysseus does." Slade turned some switch on. "I'm so glad you don't have any powers or he would be after you too."

"Yeah, I'll locate his number because I highly doubt he'll text back in time." She went to the location settings and tracked his phone. "Dad, this says that he's like, below us." Rose said as she looked down at all the trees. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, Joe has always had a deep hatred for their father. She hasn't seen him in so long. Rose hasn't practiced her sign language in a while, she just hoped they could communicate with Jericho successfully. Things were odd with their family. They were always trying to kill each other. "Can Odysseus posses people like Joe can?" Rose asked.

Slade started to look for a place to land. Just trees. "Well not really posses, but more like make you believe that you are his minion," Slade makes a circle in the air. More trees. "Don't worry not joseph not him can truly posses someone from their family. But that is not the issue, did you see how fast does he heal?" One more lap around the jungle. Those damn trees! "We will have to jump."

"Oh good, that's why he didn't posses us while we were fighting him. But. Am I really his family, like, I'm Joe's half sister." She replied "does Joseph have a healing factor?" Rose opened her door "already on it." And with that, she jumped out, no parachute or anything. Just her and her two swords.

Slade jumped right after her leaving the plane on auto pilot. He just hoped she landed well and didn't brake any part of her body. He landed right next to her. Joseph was no where in site.

Rose was hit with many tree branches as she fell, leaving many scratches and bruises. She grabbed onto a tree branch, a couple feet away from the ground. She let out a sigh of relief and dropped to the ground. "That could've ended badly." She brushed herself off and looked around the noisy forest. "Gosh he could be anywhere..." She mumbled she didn't want to call out his name for Oddyseus may be near by.

"God damn it! Are you okay Rose?! This could've been the last jump you have ever made!" No time to be angry Slade. No time. "Did it say he is here?" Slade looked at the device that told him his son was right where he stood. His eye rushing from tree to tree. "How could I be so stupid?!" He looked really worried. "We were set up! But if he doesn't want Joseph, then what does he want?"

"Dad, please I'm fine." Rose said as she rolled her eyes "I'm still breathing, chill." Rose murmured. "Set up?! But how could that be." Rose moved around some leaves and sticks on the ground to find Joes phone "well. He was here at some point...I feel like this was planted here though...what if he already has Joe oh my gosh." She began to panic but immediately calmed herself. "What if Joe is helping him, but what could Odysseus want?" Thoughts raced through her mind.

"Either way we will have to find him," Slade looked around, no signs of a fight. Maybe Rose was right maybe his son did work with Odysseus. Could he be wrong? Could Odysseus posses his son? Well to many questions. "Let's search this place and if we find nothing, we will go back to the plane."

"Great." She thought about splitting up but decided against it. Rose took out her swords and sliced through vines and branches as they walked around the forest, searching for Joe. "It's real quiet." She whispered "I don't think they're here. Then again it's a large forest, we'll never find them." Ravager sighed and angrily cut a tree branch out of her way.

Something is terribly wrong. The way the forest sounds almost artificial . Well they would have to go then. Slade turned back. Then he stepped on a fallen tree trunk. But it just didn't sound right. Being a soldier in Africa really helped him know every kind of jungle. And he knew this was not how the wood should sound. Slade kneeled down investigating the trunk. It was metal. He opened some kind of a lid and saw a ladder that lead down. It looked like some kind of secret basement.

Rose watched as he opened the hatch. "Is the whole Forest just a lie? Is everything fake? Are we hallucinating?" She asked all these allowed and looked into the strange underground basement "weird...I call going first." Ravager began to slowly climb down the ladder. It was as dark as dark could be down there. "I can't see anything, do you have a flare? Or a lighter?" She asked as she swatted at a spider web

"Using a flashlight will attract a lot of attention," Slade went down with Rose. Well they found a secret base, what is next?

"Do you think this place belongs to Joe? Or maybe Odysseus?" She asked as she reached the end of the ladder. She squinted and felt around the walls. Metal. "Maybe I can find a switch or something."

"Don't be so sure about putting on the light, whoever this belongs to didn't want to be found." Slade's eye quickly got used to the darkness. He couldn't say the same about his daughter, but he couldn't risk it either. If this place belonged to Odysseus they would've attacked when he would least expect it, or they would investigate and come back later.

Rose walked back to Slade and shook her head "I didn't find anything. I feel like this was just a little hideout, not a huge secret place where they make weapons and stuff. So I agree, whoever was here wanted to be left alone." Loud noises came from above them, like footsteps almost. Right above the secret hatch. "Slade..." She whispered and looked up.

Slade silently dragged Rose into the darkness. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. Slade put one hand over Rose's waist to prevent her from doing something stupid, and the other hand on his sword ready to slice the head of whoever the person above them was.

Rose would've taken out her swords but she couldn't because she was being held. ravager knew it was for the greater good and kept silent. The hatch opened and someone descended into the darkness with them. Rose held her breath and stayed close to Slade.

Well this person was really dumb. Apparently he saw them go in and well he didn't turn on the lights. Slade as a skilled killer noticed that. He moved in the darkness. He put his heat vision on and found the person. Slade jumped at the person putting he sword over his neck. "Rose put on the lights!"

Rose dashed to a box on the wall and opened it, she flipped all the switches inside and the lights all turned on. Ravager rubbed her eyes from the sudden dilation and turned to Slade to see who he held captive.

Slade dropped his sword. The person standing in front of him was no other than his son Joseph Wilson. Well Slade really hoped he wouldn't fight him. That would be the worst thing that could happen. But Jericho was just looking at Rose with amazed eyes not trying to fight Slade. That was great.

Rose grinned at the sight of her half brother for she hasn't seen him in a while. She quickly greeted him with a hug. She had a feeling it was Jericho for he made no noise when Slade attacked him. Rose pulled away and looked at him in awe, oh how he's grown. She's missed him so. "Well. Now we can protect him." She perked up.

Joseph's eyes were full of suspect. Slade wasn't going to blame him. He hasn't been the best father so far. But he was going to change. "What do you want from me?" Wait what was that? Was he just hearing things. Joseph didn't even open his mouth, but Slade could swear he heard his voice. "I ask again, what do you want?" Did Rose hear that too? Slade through Rose a worried look. He hoped he was not hearing things.

Rose gripped her head as she heard the voices "what the hell is happening..." She groaned. It took her a while to adjust to the feeling of telepathy but soon answered him. "We're here to protect you, you're in great danger." She replied.

"And I know you don't trust me, but we need to get out of here..." Slade looked at a Jericho. "I don't need saving" this really felt weird, but he would need to get used to it. "Odysseus wants to kill you. You don't have to trust me, trust her," Slade said pointing at Rose, "Do it for her."

"But we want to protect you. I-...we care about you." She replied and held out her hand to him "so come with us, we've got a plane to fly away, out of this place." Rose hoped he would agree "we don't have much time." Ravager said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Slade felt like something was strange about his son. Not as usually, it felt like he was hiding something. Jericho swallowed hard. His eyes were technically saying I will go with Rose if this bastard stays away from me. They were waiting for an answer. It was too long of a wait. "So are you going with us?" Slade asked hating to loose time. "Fine," the words rang in their heads.

"Great, thank you. We've gotta go, like now. The sooner we leave the farther away we can get." Rose took Jericho by the forearm and lead him to the ladder where she climbed up first, followed by the others. "How are we going to get to the plane? Climb a tree, jump and hope for the best?" She asked Slade.

"We will get to the open, and I can bring the plane to us. Now let's go." Slade climbed out and led his children to the open. The plane flew over their heads as Slade was controlling it from a distance. It landed. Slade went in "Come on." Jericho had an unsure look on his face.

Rose followed and Once the plane was on the ground she pulled Jericho into it with her, she wasn't giving him a choice to runaway. "Let's go." Rose said as she hit the ceiling of the plane, just wanting to get out of there. "So where are we going?" She asked her father curiously "is there anywhere that's truly safe?"

Slade sat at the pilot's seat. He turned a switch. The plane's engine roared. "How about my secret hideout?"

"Yeah I suppose we could go there." Rose replied as she held onto the handle attached to the ceiling "I'm sure we'll be safe there. For a while anyway."

Slade flew the plane to a suitable place to land. "We will have to go on feet from here, not to get some unwanted attention."

'I'm fine with that." Rose replied as she got out of the plane. She looked over at Jericho and gave him a small smile then turned to Slade "okay, lead the way I guess."

Slade lead the way into some really narrow street. Then he went through a metal door of what it looked like a simple apartment. He took out the books on the shelf in an order, the bookcase moved. A titanium door was behind it. A fingerprint detector, Slade put his finger on a special device. "FINGERPRINT DETECTED SLADE WILSON" An eye scanner came next, then the door opened. A huge secret hideout was behind it.

"Awesome, secret hideout time." Rose said as they entered the room behind the bookcase "so how long have you had this place?" Ravager asked Slade as she lead Jericho through the entrance.

"This place is almost as old as you." the lights were put on and all the weapons were now in view. There were guns, swords and all kind of "killer" stuff. The bookcase slid back into place and Slade closed the door. He sat down at the comutet and started doing something with great interest.

"Awesome!" Rose dashed to the weapon case and took out some swords "have you even ever used these?! They're incredible." Ravager grinned as she sliced the air.

Slade put off his mask and gave Rose a warm smile. "You can take them." Still sitting at the computer he took some armor plates off his uniform. "Well, feel at home since something tells me we are going to be stuck here for a while."

"Are you serious?" Rose grinned and did a few defense moves with the swords. "Tha-thank you so much." Ravager said happily as she practiced with the swords "I feel at home already." She exclaimed.


End file.
